Les Murs de la Prison xxx The Cell Walls
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Surreptitious Chi X.
1. Chapter 1

Les Murs de la Prison

(Traduction de The Cell Walls de **Surreptitious Chi X**)

_Note de la traductrice : Ai bien sûr pris des libertés conséquentes à la traduction, comme toujours. L'anglais de Chi est excellent (ça reste le point de vue d'une française), mais difficilement traduisible si on le laisse dans sa pureté première. J'ai donc décidé de rajouter quelques petits détails pour rendre au mieux le ton et l'atmosphère de ce chapitre._

_Note de l'auteur : L'idée est celle-ci : que faudrait-il à Drizzt et à Entreri pour qu'ils finissent ensemble ?_

_Une série de scènes postérieures à la Trilogie des Sellswords pour Artemis, mais pour Drizzt, la continuité a été coupée après la dernière fois où lui et Artemis se sont rencontrés, _Retour à la clarté. _Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la fois suivante où Artemis le voit, alors je l'utilise comme socle pour une réalité alternative, puisque Artemis ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il s'avère que je n'aime pas les histoires concernant Drizzt après _Retour à la clarté.

La petite cellule était sale, et recouverte de paille souillée. Il y avait là deux pots de chambre qui dégageaient une odeur infecte, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été nettoyés pendant leur courte vie d'objets inanimés, et les deux minuscules fenêtres servant de ventilation étaient garnies de barreaux. C'était un endroit d'une laideur et d'un accablement insupportable.

D'autant plus parce qu'un ex-assassin tourmenté et un elfe noir ranger tournant autour de son nombril avaient été jetés dans cette même cellule, et étaient à présent assis contre des murs opposés, se regardant en chiens de faïence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ton espèce de partenaire ne devrait pas être là aussi ? » Drizzt fit la moue.

Artemis se raidit perceptiblement. « Jarlaxle et moi… nous sommes séparés. »

Drizzt haussa un sourcil. « Séparés ? Dis comme ça, ça ressemble à un accord mutuel. D'une certaine manière, je doute que l'un de vous possède la maturité ou le niveau intellectuel nécessaire pour ça. »

Les yeux d'Artemis s'enflammèrent de colère. « Il faut toujours que tu aies raison, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il. « Incapable de faire preuve de tolérance, même quand il s'agit d'avoir un échange civilisé. »

« Je devrais avoir un échange civilisé avec toi ? En quel honneur ? »

Artemis se détourna, les mâchoires serrées.

_Mieux_, pensa Drizzt, surveillant Entreri avec une infinie méfiance. _Qu'est-ce qu'il croit en taillant une bavette avec moi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'on va essayer de s'enfuir ensemble ?_

« Comment, » commença Artemis, se raclant la gorge. « Comment va Catti-brie ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Drizzt, abasourdi.

Artemis répondit d'un ton délibérément plus lent. « Comment va la fille ? »

« Ce n'est plus une fille, Entreri. C'est une femme adulte et accomplie. » Drizzt plissa les yeux dans sa direction, irrité. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Dans le cas où une chose dont tu n'aurais pas hérité de ton peuple serait la mémoire elfique, Do'Urden, je me souviens avoir préparé une tentative d'évasion avec elle dans le but de te sauver la peau. »

Drizzt grogna. « Dans le but de t'aider à t'échapper d'Ombre-Terre, tu veux dire. »

« En échange de ta vie. »

« Et de la tienne. »

Artemis grogna contre lui. « Est-ce si terrible de m'avoir autorisé à survivre ? »

« Oui. » Drizzt le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Maintenant que tu en parles, oui. Ça l'est. »

L'ex-assassin porta son regard ailleurs. « D'accord. »

Cette réponse surprit Drizzt. Il avait attendu d'Artemis qu'il fasse un genre de discours sur le fait qu'il était un homme qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre, et que personne ne pouvait le juger durement pour survivre avec succès malgré les nombreuses tentatives pour se débarrasser de lui, mais là, il avait à faire avec un homme bien humain et fatigué qui ne se comportait pas le moins du monde comme Artemis Entreri.

Cette réponse le troublait en fait. Il n'aimait pas que ses idées, en tant que fondations, soient secouées.

« Entreri ? »

Le Calishite, contre toute attente, grimaça de douleur. « Pas ça. Jamais ça. Pas maintenant. D… Appelle-moi juste Artemis. S'il te plaît. »

S'il te plaît ? dessina Drizzt avec les lèvres, sans rien dire. Il l'observa intensément. Heureusement pour lui, Artemis n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction. L'ex-assassin était trop occupé à contempler les lézardes entre les pierres qui pavaient le sol.

« Alors… dois-je t'autoriser en retour à m'appeler Drizzt ? »

« Si ça compte pour toi… d'agir de cette façon. »

Drizzt ne tenait pas en place. « Alors appelle-moi Drizzt. »

Artemis acquiesça. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Finalement, il marmonna tout bas, « C'est la fin, on dirait. »

Drizzt bougea encore. « La fin ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Artemis lui fit l'honneur d'un sourire morne. « Je vais être jugé et exécuté, Drizzt. » Il lui fit même un clin d'œil, même si c'en était un dénué de joie. « Tout juste ce que tu as toujours voulu. T'en satisferas-tu ? »

Drizzt plaqua un air renfrogné sur ses traits. « Même si tu as changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mériterais d'échapper aux conséquences de ton ancien comportement. »

Artemis se mit à rire, un son sans couleur, morne. « Tout juste. Je suis certain que Jarlaxle serait d'accord avec toi. »

Cette réponse rendit aussitôt Drizzt plus méfiant. « Pourquoi ? »

L'ex-assassin frissonna, une réaction venue du plus profond de son corps et surtout incontrôlée. « C'est, tu vois, la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes séparés, et si tu décides de t'immiscer dans mes affaires, ranger, je vais peut-être épargner à nos ravisseurs la peine de te tuer. »

« Très bien, alors je ne demanderai plus rien, » Drizzt répliqua sèchement. « Qui est impoli à présent ? »

Artemis lui jeta un regard accompagné d'une expression parfaitement digne. « J'étais parfaitement poli. N'est-ce pas un acte de politesse que de te prévenir à propos de telles choses ? »

« Non, ça s'appelle une menace. »

Artemis haussa les épaules. « Autant pour moi. »

Il n'y avait ni eau, ni nourriture. Drizzt vit ce fait comme une confirmation désolée de ce qu'Artemis avait prévu. Ils allaient mourir. Il se recroquevilla et essaya de trouver un peu de paix dans la rêverie.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

* * *

Une journée entière sans eau ni nourriture commençait à avoir un effet pervers autant sur l'un que sur l'autre. Artemis ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi, et Drizzt savait pertinemment qu'il était véritablement lent et affaibli. Il n'appréciait pas non plus la lourdeur supplémentaire dans ses bras lorsqu'il essayait de soulever ses cimeterres.

Une fois de plus, comme la veille, la seule chose à regarder était l'autre, et ils étaient leur unique source de compagnie respective.

_Pourquoi ont-il emmené Guenhwyvar, mais pas mes armes ?_ se lamentait Drizzt. _Je ne peux pas parler à Mortbise ou à Étincelle. Elles, elles ne comprennent pas ma souffrance._ Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

« Il est temps de régler nos affaires, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Artemis.

Drizzt fronça les sourcils. « Régler nos affaires ? »

Artemis soupira. « Eh bien, tu ne peux pas emporter des fardeaux terrestres avec toi là où nous allons. » Il paraissait méditatif. « En me fondant sur ce que j'ai entendu, je doute même que je continuerai à exister plus longtemps. »

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il faisait référence à l'oubli absolu qui attendait les âmes non réclamées, celles dont aucun dieu ne voulait. Celles des infidèles, et celles des athées qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter la merci de Kelemvor.

Cette notion rendait Drizzt mal à l'aise. Il avait supposé jusqu'alors qu'il avait servi Mielikki avec fidélité. Mais il accordait rarement des prières à la déesse, pensant qu'elle lui montrerait alors son mécontentement évident de la même manière que le faisait Lloth s'il agissait mal. Mais, et si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Il n'était pas un fidèle ordinaire de Mielikki, et il n'avait eu aucun contact réel avec ses fidèles depuis une décennie. Et s'il ne savait pas quelque chose qu'on attendait qu'il sache ? Un frisson de pure terreur le transperça à la pensée qu'il pourrait partager le même sort qu'Entreri, l'homme auquel il avait été opposé depuis le jour même de leur rencontre.

« Tu es là, et je suis là, » dit Artemis.

Drizzt lui lança un regard incertain. « Tu veux dire… ? »

« Eh bien, il existe des affaires irrésolues entre nous. »

Drizzt sourit très légèrement. « C'est un euphémisme. »

L'ex-assassin baissa les yeux vers le sol, avec un malaise visible. « Je n'aurai jamais dû te poursuivre, » dit-il. « J'aurai dû t'accepter comme une perte, une perte parmi beaucoup d'autres dans mes jeunes années, mais dans ma stupidité et mon orgueil, je t'ai cherché partout. Es-tu prêt à avoir pitié de moi ? Tu étais la source du sens de ma vie, pendant de très nombreuses années. Je n'aurai pas dû te charger d'un tel fardeau, toi, un étranger qui n'avait rien à faire avec moi, celui de définir ma vie, mais je l'ai fait, et refait. » Il croisa les bras au-dessus de ses genoux. « Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait. Surtout parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je doute que je serais dans une aussi désastreuse situation comme celle où nous sommes maintenant. »

Drizzt écouta ces paroles en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi offrir en retour. Puis il songea à son comportement de la veille et se sentit empli d'humilité. « Je ne me suis pas conduit correctement. Si tu t'es trompé… alors peut-être que moi aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir placer le fardeau du sens de ta vie sur les épaules d'étrangers. »

Il reporta son regard ailleurs, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cela à l'homme. Il n'attendait rien d'autre que des sarcasmes et des blessures après de tels aveux. « J'ai compté sur toi pour être le mal que je devrai toujours combattre. Je ne pouvais jamais avoir tort, puisque je me battais contre toi, et tu étais quelque chose que je devais bannir de ma vie et de celles de ceux qui m'entouraient. »

Étrangement, Artemis sourit, et semblait sincèrement réconforté par cet aveu. « Alors tu m'as pris en compte. » Son sourire était triste. « C'est plus que je n'aurai espéré entendre de la bouche d'une personne qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche. »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai pris en compte ! Comment aurais-je pu ignorer une personne dont l'unique but dans la vie était de m'éliminer ? » cracha Drizzt. « Ce genre d'antipathie est loin de la réaction habituelle des gens qui me rencontrent, même en sachant que je suis un Drow dans un monde humain. »

Cette réponse arracha un rire discret à Artemis. « Je suis, et étais, loin d'être un individu ordinaire. »

« J'ai remarqué, » dit sèchement Drizzt. « Tu m'as poursuivi d'un bout à l'autre de Faerun. »

Artemis secoua la tête dans un geste de dérision, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Croirais-tu que c'est Jarlaxle qui a manigancé notre dernière confrontation ? Je n'allais plus jamais vous importuner, toi ou tes amis, plus jamais. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu que ça « enterrerait mes vieux démons » si je me mesurais à toi une dernière fois. »

Drizzt baissa les yeux vers le sol. « J'y croirais… puisque c'est Jarlaxle lui-même qui me l'a dit. »

Artemis renversa la tête en arrière et rit, et c'était un son rauque, désolant. « J'aurai dû le savoir. J'aurai dû savoir pour commencer qu'il t'impliquerait dans sa mascarade. Par quel autre moyen aurait-il pu te sauver, après tout ? »

Drizzt vit à cet instant une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée : Jarlaxle avait véritablement manipulé Artemis, et à un degré qu'il n'avait jamais pensé être possible. La révélation le blessa comme un éclat de verre, l'intégralité de sa vision d'Entreri étant brisée en mille morceaux. Il s'en était pris à un homme vulnérable - un homme d'une confusion telle que même lorsqu'il déclarait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas réellement envisager les crimes qu'il commettait.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce combat, » dit Drizzt. « Pas même pour ma mort. Jarlaxle est celui qui l'a orchestrée. »

Artemis frémit, cette fois-ci d'un tremblement d'amertume irrépressible. Ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de souffrance et de colère séculaire, comme si confrontée au temps, elle avait rouillé. « J'essayais de me tuer. »

Le regard de Drizzt revint à lui.

Artemis ricana. « Jarlaxle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait besoin que je sois son pion, son jouet, pour plus tard. »

Le ranger elfe sentit la bile monter en lui. Il était furieux. Sans se soucier de ce que Entreri avait fait, ça ne donnait pas à Jarlaxle ou à qui que ce fût d'autre le droit de rouler l'assassin dans la farine pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce qui était mal était mal, en oubliant qui commettait ledit mal, et qui en était la victime. De la même manière que pour les innombrables Drows trompés et utilisés pour satisfaire la volonté de Lloth, Artemis avait été trompé et utilisé pour satisfaire la volonté de Jarlaxle !

L'histoire d'Artemis effleurait même le cœur du chagrin de Drizzt : la mort volontaire de son père. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait tirée de cette épouvantable expérience, c'était la noblesse d'un tel sacrifice lorsqu'un homme ne pouvait plus s'en sortir. Et Jarlaxle avait privé Artemis de ça.

_L'ami de mon père ?_ Drizzt saisit ses cimeterres avec tant de force qu'il se blessa les mains._Mon père n'aurait jamais été l'ami d'un être comme toi ! Vous ne viviez même pas sur la même planète ! Tu n'as aucune des valeurs que mon père a un jour possédées_. La tentative de Jarlaxle de le manipuler comme il avait fait ave Artemis à l'aide de cette histoire comme quoi il était l'ami de son père se mit soudainement à brûler en lui, une souffrance pire que celle qu'il avait endurée entre les mains de Duk-Tak.

Artemis regarda de son côté. L'expression de l'ex-assassin changea pour devenir une de douce surprise. « C'est impossible que tu aies été inconscient de la nature manipulatrice de Jarlaxle. » Il secoua la tête. « Je l'ai sous-estimé, et voilà tout ce que je mérite. » Il fit un geste pour désigner l'immonde cellule dans laquelle il se tenait. « Je ne peux rien demander d'autre en récompense de ma stupidité. »

« Ça n'a rien de stupide de croire en un ami. » La voix de Drizzt tremblait.

Artemis haussa un sourcil. Il murmura, « C'est là, mon ami, où je crois que tu te trompes. »

« Non, j'ai raison, » dit Drizzt. Il se tourna et regarda Artemis avec détermination, la conviction brillante, aiguë, dans ses yeux lavande. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur qu'un ami te trahisse, si cet ami est un véritable ami. »

« Alors toi et moi ne sommes simplement pas d'accord. » Le léger sourire d'Artemis était revenu. « J'admire ton état d'esprit, Do'Urden, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter et l'adopter. J'ai trop souvent appris le contraire pour croire encore en cet idéal. »

« Alors pourquoi me parler si librement ? » interrogea Drizzt.

Artemis ouvrit les bras. « Nous allons mourir. » Son sourire était complètement décalé, plus innocent et calme que tout ce que Drizzt avait vu sur le visage de l'assassin. « C'est aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi se préoccuper de défenses dont je suis sûr qu'elles vont me faire défaut ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

* * *

Drizzt rumina sur ces mots dans un silence lourd et pesant. _Pourquoi se préoccuper de défenses dont je suis sûr qu'elles vont me faire défaut ?_ Il réalisa lentement que sa chair pulsait douloureusement sous sa peau. Ce n'était quand même pas la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

« Nous sommes coupés du reste du monde, » dit Drizzt. « Enfin, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Artemis haussa les épaules. « Crois ce qui te plaît. Tout ce que je sais est que j'ai été amené ici contre mon gré, sous la contrainte, et que maintenant je suis assis ici avec toi dans une cellule dans laquelle je ne me souviens pas être entré. »

« Nous sommes en dehors de Luskan. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. »

« Ça explique tout. » répondit sèchement Artemis. Il fit de nouveau un grand geste pour désigner la cellule dans laquelle ils se tenaient. « Ceci est un parfait exemple de la justice de Luskan. »

Drizzt marmonna. « Sale, inexplicable, et à rendre fou ? »

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence.

« C'est froid - » dit Artemis.

« Oui. »

Artemis lança un regard à Drizzt. « Ne m'interromps pas. »

« Ah ? Tu voulais dire autre chose ? »

« Oui. » Artemis le fusilla du regard. « Alors, comme je le disais, c'est froid de leur part de te laisser ici. »

« Qui ? » s'enquit Drizzt, fronçant les sourcils.

L'assassin le dévisagea alors comme s'il était devenu fou. « Tes amis. Les gens que tu ne quittes jamais des yeux. Si tu es si proche de ton foyer, où sont-ils ? Pourquoi as-tu été capturé alors que tu es connu dans le coin pour être un héros de la région ? »

« Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? Tu vas mourir. »

« Appelle ça de la curiosité. »

« Eh bien, si tu appelles ça de la curiosité, que dis-tu de ça : mes amis sont des citoyens respectueux des lois, et ils vont probablement faire appel aux forces de l'ordre à l'intérieur de la ville pour nous faire sortir. »

« Te. »

« Quoi ? » Drizzt le toisa à nouveau.

Artemis lui renvoya son regard. « Toi, Do'Urden. Ils font appel aux forces de justice dans Luskan pour te faire sortir toi. Pas moi. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Artemis se mit à rire. « Tu as dit « nous ». »

Drizzt se surprit soudainement à rougir horriblement. « Je - eh bien… nous… tu es la seule autre personne ici. Alors je me suis trompé, » dit-il d'un ton brusque. « Pardon pour mon lapsus. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me laisser partir, et nous allons tous te laisser ici pour mourir. »

Artemis haussa les deux sourcils à son adresse et croisa les bras, s'appuyant confortablement contre le mur. « On dirait que ça ne te plairait pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à l'idée de l'exécution du méchant assassin ? » demanda Artemis, plus moqueur que jamais.

Drizzt porta son regard ailleurs. « L'exécution est un petit peu dure, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je trouve ? »

« Sinon tu n'apprendrais pas de tes erreurs. »

« Rien de nouveau. » dit Artemis, en haussant les épaules. « Faire une erreur signifie mourir. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

L'assassin le regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. « Calme-toi. Est-ce que tu t'énerves toujours autant lors d'une discussion ? »

Drizzt croisa les bras. « Seulement si la personne ave laquelle je discute a tort. »

Artemis ricana. « Alors tu dois t'énerver tout le temps. Tu es toujours persuadé que ton adversaire a tort. »

« Tu essayes de changer de sujet. » Les yeux de Drizzt brillèrent brièvement. « Si tu meurs avant d'avoir pu apprendre, alors tu ne réaliseras jamais rien pour le reste du monde. »

L'assassin semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il s'interrompit et s'arrêta ainsi de lui-même. « Ça pourrait être vrai. »

« Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? » s'exclama Drizzt. « Désires-tu mourir ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de désir, Do'Urden. Nous allons mourir. Luskan ne laisse pas si facilement partir ses précieux prisonniers. Ceux-ci s'échappent, ou bien ils sont exécutés. Si tes amis ne sont pas prêts à faire quelque chose d'illégal pour te sauver, tu vas mourir aussi certainement que moi. »

Drizzt se rassit, désespéré, un million de ripostes au bord des lèvres.

« Violer la loi n'est pas un moyen d'arranger les choses. » dit-il finalement.

Artemis sourit. « Que dis-tu de ça : s'il n'y avait pas de loi, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les violer. »

« Tu es fou ! C'est une logique ridicule ! Il faut avoir des lois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Drizzt se détourna. « J'ai vu ce qui se passait sans elles. » Il parlait de Menzoberranzan sans le dire. Au juger de l'expression dure dans les yeux d'Entreri, il savait bien à quoi l'elfe faisait référence.

« Ça pourrait être vrai, » dit Artemis. « Mais tu… je devine que tu n'as jamais été du mauvais côté de la loi auparavant. Ce n'est pas très agréable. »

« J'ai été du mauvais côté de la loi à de nombreuses reprises ! » dit Drizzt. « J'ai sans cesse été enfermé à cause de la couleur de ma peau. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une loi, » dit Artemis. « C'est du racisme. Rien de plus. Vu que c'est une loi qui te retient ici, Do'Urden, tu vas vite trouver que les chaînes ne se brisent pas aussi facilement. »

« Dame Alustriel va me porter secours. » expliqua calmement Drizzt. « Si je connais mes amis, ils l'auront déjà contactée. »

Artemis appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. « Alors bonne chance. »

« Artemis ? »

Artemis resta parfaitement immobile.

Drizzt prit cela pour le signe qu'il écoutait toujours. « Qu'a fait Jarlaxle ? Exactement ? Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu parti ? » Il tentait sa chance, devinant que c'était Artemis qui était parti le premier, et non pas Jarlaxle, mais il pensait que son intuition le guidait sur le bon chemin.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Drizzt laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant d'essayer à nouveau. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Artemis soupira. « Tu es un camarade de cellule ennuyeux. Peut-être devrais-je demander à ce que tu sois transféré dans une autre cellule quand ils viendront vérifier que nous allons tous les deux survivre pour le jugement. »

« Entreri. »

« Je ne veux _plus _jamais entendre ce nom, plus jamais ! Entreri n'est pas mon nom ! »

Drizzt resta assis là, le lorgnant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il essaya de réfléchir pour dire quelque chose à ça. « Ah. »

« Oui. « Ah ». » grommela Artemis. « Apprécierais-tu de découvrir que le nom que tu portes depuis toujours n'est même pas celui de ton père ? »

« Je… »

« Ou celui de ta mère ? »

Drizzt avait saisi l'idée. « Je n'apprécierais pas. »

« Je n'apprécierais pas. » Artemis regarda alors le plafond. « A présent il est devenu le Roi des Euphémismes. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Drizzt. « Oui, exactement. Tu aurais l'impression que ce nom est une parodie grotesque, n'est-ce pas. Une autre plaisanterie que les dieux ont décidé de t'infliger dans leurs jeux pour Ao sait quelle raison. Tu ne voudrais plus l'entendre, pas vrai ? »

« Désolé. »

L'ex-assassin soupira. Il étudia les moulures du mortier entre les pierres du sol. « Je… ne peux toujours pas l'accepter. J'imagine que je ne le pourrai jamais. Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps pour ça, quand bien même je vivrai un siècle de plus. »

« Ton nom ? »

« Oui. »

Drizzt commença à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, et il sentait un effroi terrible s'emparer de lui. « Ce… C'est ce que Jarlaxle t'a fait, n'est-ce pas. »

L'expression d'Artemis devint interrogative.

« Il a découvert ton nom. D'où il venait. »

Artemis se passa une main devant les yeux. « Oui, et non. »

Drizzt se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait eu une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps, et maintenant il songeait qu'il était capable de croire la réponse. Il pensait… qu'il était peut-être temps de la poser. Il avait presque arrêté de se préoccuper de la réponse, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. « Pourquoi es-tu devenu un assassin ? »

Artemis l'observa. Son expression laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait que ce qu'il allait dire était ridicule. « Je pensais que tuer me protègerait. »

« C'est une idée parfaitement logique, » dit Drizzt, essayant de paraître aussi innocent que possible. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait s'il se mettait à rire. L'assassin lui rappelait soudainement Zaknafein, quand il pensait à lui comme Oncle Zak. Fou, imprévisible, et tout aussi enclin aux rires au sujet des commentaires de Drizzt qu'à sembler sur le point de le battre à mort.

Artemis maugréa. « Ça comporte quelques idées fausses. »

« Je vois. »

Ils furent interrompus par des raclements bruyants, un vrai vacarme. Un garde ouvrait la porte de leur cellule. Il grogna lourdement, leur jeta un coup d'œil méprisant et jeta deux objets à leurs pieds. L'un était une grosse gourde. L'autre était un objet enroulé dans du papier de fortune marron.

Drizzt couvrit ses oreilles pour se protéger vacarme dû aux raclements qui s'en suivit alors que le garde refermait la porte à nouveau.

Artemis le regardait encore.

Drizzt prit cela comme l'annonce qu'il s'agissait sa responsabilité. Il soupira et déroula le paquet de papier. Il plissa le nez. « Des biscuits rassis. »

« Hmm. » Artemis se frotta le menton, prétendant réfléchir intensément. « J'attendrai le petit déjeuner. »

Drizzt sourit. « Je croyais que tu voulais changer de cellule. »

« Étourderie. »

Drizzt lui lança la gourde. « Ça ressemble surtout à de la déshydratation. »

L'assassin la saisit, et l'observa quelques instants. Puis il accorda à Drizzt un regard étrange, indéchiffrable, et but une grande gorgée d'eau. Il remit silencieusement le capuchon dessus et la tendit.

Drizzt traversa la cellule et l'accepta, buvant à son tour. Puis, regardant autour de lui, il tenta sa chance et s'assit à l'endroit où il se tenait.

Artemis émit un bruit évasif face à ce déménagement de son côté de la cellule et se détourna.

« Je prends ça comme un bienvenue. »

« Mmmn. »


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4

Drizzt ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour maintenir la chaleur de son corps. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Artemis le toisa.

C'était le jour suivant. Bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le prouver, ils surent lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent que c'était le matin d'une nouvelle journée. Leurs sens de guerriers étaient trop affûtés pour perdre la notion du temps, même dans une cellule fermée. Artemis avait bu un peu plus d'eau, mais il avait refusé de toucher aux biscuits.

Drizzt les mordillait. « Alors…? »

Artemis continuait de l'observer. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Drizzt haussa les épaules. « Appelle ça de la curiosité. »

L'ex-assassin regarda ailleurs. « Je pourrais appeler ça par bien des noms. »

« De l'indiscrétion ? » dit Drizzt avec un sourire.

« C'est effectivement l'un de mes choix. »

« Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'étais là. » dit Drizzt.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, » protesta immédiatement Artemis.

Drizzt rit.

Artemis rougit, lui grognant après. « Ne joue pas avec moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment élever le ton. »

Drizzt y réfléchit. C'était la vérité. L'assassin semblait plutôt du genre à parler doucement. Du genre à parler avec douceur et méchanceté, mais quand même sans tendance à crier à tout bout de champ. « Alors je vais te le dire. »

Artemis haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai été accusé d'un crime quelconque, » dit Drizzt. « C'est la seule explication possible. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'espérer, » dit Artemis. « Ceux que les Magistrats attrapent sont généralement envoyés à l'échafaud, malgré tous les appels à la merci qu'on puisse faire. Si j'étais à ta place, je garderai en tête que c'est une erreur. Les Drows se ressemblent tous aux yeux des habitants de la surface. »

Drizzt mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'Artemis parlait de lui-même. « Même si je parle en ton nom, tu es persuadé que tu ne resteras pas ici vivant. »

Artemis grogna. « Et ferais-tu une chose aussi téméraire et inutile ? »

« La mise à mort n'est pas justice si la personne a changé, » dit Drizzt, gigotant avec un certain malaise. Il n'était que trop conscient de l'arrière-goût aigre que les biscuits rassis lui avaient laissé en bouche.

« Je suis trop vieux pour changer. »

« Tu as_déjà _changé ! » s'exclama Drizzt. Il faisait inconsciemment de grands gestes avec les mains. « Serais-tu aveugle ? Tu n'es plus la personne que j'ai affronté un bon millier de fois ! Tu es différent ! »

« Plus opprimé, » corrigea Artemis. « Pas différent. Je suis celui que j'ai toujours été, et je serais toujours ainsi. La seule fin acceptable pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est une mise à mort devant une foule exultante. Ça te dérange, mais c'est la vérité. J'y peux rien si ça blesse ton esprit idéaliste. »

Drizzt lui lança un regard aigu. « Écoute-toi. L'assassin que je connaissais n'aurait jamais dit un truc pareil. »

Artemis resta silencieux avant de répondre. Il semblait manquer d'assurance pendant quelques instants. Puis il se forgea à nouveau un masque dur et acéré. « Tu ne m'as jamais connu. »

Drizzt ne pouvait pas réprimer plus longtemps son envie de parcourir la pièce de long en large. Il était fatigué et affamé, certes, mais maintenant il était également furieux. « Si tu veux être exécuté, tu te trouveras une autre cellule, » cracha-t-il.

Artemis le regarda à nouveau. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas regarder quelqu'un, dont la vie va bientôt changer, foutre celle-ci en l'air, tout ça pour préserver son marasme personnel.

Artemis éclata de rire, incrédule. « Regardez qui parle. »

« Oui, je le dis. » Drizzt s'interrompit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « C'est vrai, j'étais une créature pitoyable. Je suis désolé d'avoir ennuyé tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés avec mes incertitudes à propos de mon héritage drow. Mais j'ai dépassé ça. J'ai décidé que je m'en moquais. Si l'amour de ma vie s'en moquait, je devais faire de même. Et c'est ce que je fais. »

« Alors l'amour est la solution. »

Drizzt était presque incapable de formuler une réponse, à la vue de ce qui était apparu dans les yeux de l'assassin. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait qu'il allait laisser la mauvaise chose sortir d'entre ses lèvres. « Oui, » dit-il finalement, parce qu'il savait qu'il était condamné à le dire en fin de compte.

« Tu as tort. » Artemis couvait du regard le sol. « Tu as tort, Drizzt. »

Drizzt tressaillit. Artemis avait prononcé son nom comme il aurait proféré une insulte.

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose à propos de l'amour, Drizzt. L'amour poignarde plus profondément que le plus long des stylets, il inflige des douleurs plus cuisantes que la pire blessure que tu aies jamais eue, et humilie plus encore que toute la lie de l'humanité et la vilénie de ce monde auraient pu faire.

Drizzt s'assit. « On dirait bien que tu as quelques fardeaux bien terrestres dont tu devrais te débarrasser, » dit-il avec calme.

« J'ai tué. Deux fois. »

Drizzt avait du mal à comprendre. _Il a tué un nombre incalculable de fois._

« D'abord, l'amante d'une femme que je ne connaissais même pas. Je l'ai poussée et elle a disparu avant que je ne réalise qu'elle ne me menaçait pas. Ensuite, la femme que j'aimais est tombée par la fenêtre. A cause de moi. Ça l'a tuée. Je vois mal comment quelqu'un aurait pu survivre à ce que je lui ai fais. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? »

Le menton d'Artemis tremblota légèrement. « Non. »

Drizzt leva les yeux au plafond. Il se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas sans arrêt. « Voyons si j'ai bien compris. Tu dis que tu as tué une personne que tu aimais parce que tu t'es retrouvé dans un genre de dispute avec elle, et d'une certaine manière elle s'est retrouvée à passer par la fenêtre, et à cause de quelque chose que tu as fait, elle est morte maintenant. »

Artemis lui sourit. « Dispute est une façon très douce de décrire une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne. »

Drizzt ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne savait déjà pas ce qui lui faisait poser toutes ces questions, puisque la vie qu'Artemis avait menée n'était rien d'autre qu'un bordel innommable, accumulant cauchemar après cauchemar, et qu'il ne retirait strictement aucun plaisir d'entendre le récit des malheurs d'Artemis. « Elle a essayé de te tuer. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu l'as jetée par la fenêtre. »

« …Oui. »

« Et tu es désolé de sa mort ? »

« Comment te sentirais-tu si ton amante crevait ? » cracha Artemis. « Est-ce que ce qu'elle aurait fait compterait ? Elle n'avait pas toute sa tête ! Elle avait ses propres problèmes, et quand je lui ai prouvé que j'était faible et défaillant, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait craqué sous la pression. » Il se détourna. « Ce n'est pas la faute de Calihye. Ce ne sera jamais de la faute de Calihye. C'est ma faute. »

Drizzt savait ce que Artemis ressentait. Il avait senti la même chose après qu'il a affronté Ellifain et qu'il y a survécu. Il avait voulu qu'Ellifain le tue. Il avait torturé cette enfant, et c'était de sa faute si elle était folle._Mais j'ai traversé cette mauvaise passe ! J'ai une famille, et des amis qui se préoccupent de mon sort ! Tu ne peux pas juste abandonner après avoir été confronté à quelque chose de grave._

Drizzt choisit ses mots avec précaution. « C'est peut-être vrai qu'on ne peut rien y changer, mais il y a des choses… et des gens, pour qui vivre. »

Ses paroles furent reçues par un bruit dépréciatif plein de dérision et d'incrédulité de la part d'Artemis. « Pour qui est-ce que je vis ? Pour Jarlaxle ? Pour toi ? Pour la promesse de rencontrer quelqu'un avant ma mort ? »

_Comment un homme qui a vécu pendant quarante années ne peut avoir personne pour qui vivre ? _« Alors pense à des choses que tu veux faire. »

« Je veux, » dit Artemis avec lenteur, « tuer Jarlaxle pour m'avoir causé tant de souffrances. »

Drizzt grimaça. « C'est un début. »

« Un mauvais début. »

Drizzt haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je suis certain que beaucoup de gens veulent la mort de Jarlaxle. »

« Non… » Artemis secoua la tête. « La vengeance n'est pas le bon moyen. J'ai eu de nombreuses occasion pour prendre ma revanche, et je ne les ai pas prises. La vengeance est ce qui m'a amené dans cette cellule. Pour mourir. »

« Tu vois ? » demanda Drizzt. « Tu as changé. »

« Peut-être bien. » Il regarda Drizzt. « Mais à quoi cela sert-il maintenant ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » Drizzt haussa les épaules. Son visage se durcit. « Toi non plus d'ailleurs, à moins que tu ne t'échappes de cette cellule. »

« Maintenant il veut que je m'échappe. » Artemis leva les yeux au ciel. « Où ça ? A Mithral Hall ? »

Drizzt grogna. « Pourquoi pas Calimport ? Tu semblais bien aimer cet endroit. »

« Calimport, cependant, ne m'aime pas, » dit Artemis. « J'ai été plus banni de cet endroit que n'importe qui aurait pu l'être. Si je me suis échappé ici, seulement pour arriver dans cette cellule, j'aurai tout aussi bien fait d'attendre ma mise à mort. »

Drizzt gémit. « N'y a-t-il pas _un seul _endroit qui veuille de toi ? »

« Je te laisse y réfléchir. »

Bien qu'il n'était plus aussi vite énervé par Artemis qu'auparavant, Drizzt sentait des vagues d'exaspération monter en lui. « Alors prenons une seule étape à la fois. Pense d'abord à ton évasion avant de décider où tu veux aller. »

Il fit un geste pour désigner leur cellule sale. Les toiles d'araignées dans les coins, la paille souillée, les murs de pierres encrassés de suie noire et de moisissure puante, les pots de chambre. « Veux-tu vraiment rester ici pour le reste de tes jours ? »

« Ta logique est imparable, » dit Artemis. « Sauf que je ne vais pas passer le reste de mes jours ici. Je vais vraisemblablement mourir avant la fin de la semaine. »

Drizzt piétinait. « Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Et tu es puéril. Je pense que ça se vaut. »

« Si tu penses que je suis si puéril, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ça, alors, » dit Drizzt. Il adressa un geste vulgaire à Artemis et croisa les bras. Puis il tira la langue à l'assassin.

« Bravo. Voilà le drow qui a changé les perceptions du monde entier à son encontre. » Artemis se gratta le menton. « Comment… as-tu fait ça, déjà ? »

« En décapitant tout le monde, comme ça il n'y avait plus de cerveaux défectueux avec lesquels il fallait réfléchir, » dit Drizzt. Il maintint une expression solennelle. « Comme ça, ils savaient que j'étais un drow paisible et respectueux des lois. »

Artemis essaya de s'en empêcher, mais il finit par sourire à cette remarque. « Ça a du sens. Je vois là ta véritable intelligence. »

Drizzt s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence.


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5

* * *

Aux yeux d'Artemis, l'accablant supplice de ses journées derrière les barreaux permettaient à celles-ci de se fondre les unes avec les autres en une seule, vaste et interminable journée en prison à attendre leur mise à mort. Il ne dormait presque plus à présent, et il n'y accordait aucune espèce d'importance. Il flottait dans d'étranges limbes suspendus entre la vie et la mort, et c'était en quelque sorte tout à fait à propos que son seul compagnon fut son plus grand rival. Il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus que des fantômes, en réalité. C'était certainement dû à l'étrange et amicale atmosphère qui régnait dans la cellule.

« Aurais-tu des regrets ? » s'enquit Artemis. Il trouva un petit galet rond dans l'une de ses poches et le lança à travers la cellule. Il rebondit, ricochant et frappant à petits coups le sol. Il l'observa quelques instants. « Je veux dire, maintenant que tu vas mourir ? »

« Je ne vais pas mourir, » protesta Drizzt.

« Supposons que si, » insista Artemis avec un sourire. « Que regretterais-tu le plus ? »

Drizzt sembla perdre toute sa vivacité à cette question. « Je crois… Je regretterais le plus de ne pas encore avoir embrassé la femme que j'aime. »

Artemis haussa un sourcil. « C'est un innocent regret. N'y a-t-il aucun autre fardeau dont tu veuilles débarrasser ton âme ? »

Drizzt fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête. « Je ne… Je ne pense pas que ce soit constructif de s'attarder sur de telles choses. Elles appartiennent au passé. »

« Le passé n'est-il pas tout ce qui te reste lorsque tu n'as plus de futur ? »

Drizzt le dévisagea avec une expression d'incrédulité pleine de déception. « Et si tu parvenais à t'échapper ? Laisse-moi te poser cette question. Est-ce que tu continuerais à revenir sans cesse à des événements révolus depuis longtemps ? »

« Le fait que ce soit la faute de Jarlaxle n'a aucune importance, » dit Artemis. Le sol lui était à présent d'une sombre familiarité, dans ses moindres fissures et nuances, mais il persistait à le contempler, un sentiment d'effroi s'emparant de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver après l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ou comment il serait considéré ensuite. « Le fait est que depuis que je suis devenu son « partenaire » et d'autant plus depuis que j'ai été rejeté comme rien de moins qu'un jouet insignifiant, je suis incapable de survivre seul. Je suis incapable de m'occuper de moi. Un feu, et j'y plonge la main. Un piège, et je m'y jette. » Il ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas m'y forcer. Si je ne m'occupe pas du tout de moi, alors pourquoi devrais-tu tant insister sur une prétendue vie à venir ? Un homme qui est incapable de se préoccuper de son propre bien-être ne peut pas certainement se préoccuper de qui ce soit d'autre. »

« Jarlaxle est incapable de faire preuve d'amitié, » dit Drizzt. Une profonde et brûlante émotion brillait dans ses yeux lavande. Il serra l'épaule d'Artemis. « Ça ne veut pas dire - et ça n'a jamais voulu dire - que c'est également ton cas. Tu lui as fait confiance - et c'est ça l'amitié. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. » Puis il eut l'air en colère, mais cette colère le concernait lui seul, puisqu'il se détourna. « J'avais abandonné en ce qui te concernait. Si je n'avais pas insisté à te cantonner à ton rôle de méchant, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. J'aurai pu arrêter Jarlaxle dans ses… »

« En quoi serait-ce ton rôle ? » coupa sèchement Artemis. « Es-tu mon ami ? L'as-tu un jour été ? Te sens-tu obligé d'empêcher Jarlaxle de faire ce que Jarlaxle pense convenable ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à tout prix à tirer une goutte de remord de toute ta bile à mon égard ? »

« Je ne peux pas rester assis et laisser quelqu'un qui a besoin de mon aide se précipiter dans les Abysses ! Mes propres sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! Je ne serais pas qui je suis si je permettais qu'un homme au seuil de la rédemption mette fin à ses jours simplement parce qu'il se sent désolé à son propre sujet, » cracha Drizzt.

Artemis fixa le ranger drow avec surprise. « … Désolé à mon propre sujet ? »

Drizzt afficha son masque le plus inexpressif et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Comment appellerais-tu ça quand tu es capturé et envoyé à la mort, et que tu t'en moques parce que ta vie entière a été minable ? »

Artemis se leva brusquement, serrant les poings. Il avait aussitôt réagi, humilié et hésitant. Il savait pertinemment que les paroles de Drizzt étaient vraies. Il était tenté de ne pas se résigner à son exécution. Pourtant, comment Drizzt pouvait-il se montrer aussi arrogant à son égard ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller, rien à faire - aucune chance ! Pas même une seule chance de faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie, quand bien même il la gardait. « Tu…Do'Urden… parce que tu es un drow, tu as le respect des gens qui t'entourent. Je n'ai rien de tel. Tu peux vivre sans l'envie de te jeter dans le néant parce que tu ne pourras jamais tomber aussi bas que moi. »

Il sentait une colère si froide en lui, une telle envie de vengeance et de violence, qu'elle le rendait engourdi. Il ne pouvait pas réprimer l'envie de faire connaître précisément à Drizzt la vie dont il se moquait aussi éperdument dans ses tortures. « Laisse-moi te montrer ceci sous un nouvel angle : On t'a battu ? On m'a violé. On t'a appris à tuer ? J'ai dû apprendre à tuer tout seul pour que les prédateurs du désert ne me dévorent pas alors que je n'avais que neuf ans. Tu as vécu dans une société emplie d'hypocrisie ? J'ai vécu dans les rues, couvert de boue et bouffant des ordures pour survivre encore un jour. Quand tu es arrivé à la surface, tu t'es échappé. J'ai fuis de chez moi, pour m'offrir une nouvelle vie, et j'ai fini comme le chacal à demi-mort de faim d'une guilde de voleurs ! Ne parle pas de souffrances. Si tu avais vécu autant d'horreurs, tu aurais perdu la tête ou tu te serais tué depuis longtemps ! J'ai vécu tous les jours l'enfer auquel tu as échappé ! »

Il ne réalisa presque pas qu'il hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal et que ses yeux le brûlent douloureusement parce qu'il réprimait encore toute sa furie. « Tu. Ne. Me. Connais. Pas. »

Il resta là, dans un silence choqué, et réalisa pour la première fois que l'épreuve de la mort de Calihye et de la trahison de Jarlaxle était en soi-même insignifiante. C'était en réalité toute une chaîne d'événements qui se trouvait être la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Tout ce qu'il avait survécu était absurde. Il était passé par la maltraitance, la fugue, la vie dans les rues, et l'existence d'un assassin pendant trente ans… mais lorsqu'il était question de la trahison de son meilleur ami et de la mort de son unique amour parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être avec lui, c'était tout simplement trop.

Le ridicule pur et simple de tout ceci amena un sourire au visage d'Artemis. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de comprendre l'énorme blague cosmique que les dieux avaient prévue depuis sa naissance. Il avait survécu à des choses qu'aucun homme et qu'aucune femme n'aurait jamais dû endurer, et lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire face à deux événements que des gens normaux dans son entourage auraient gérés au prix d'un deuil, il atteignait sa limite.

Il secoua la tête et s'assit, souriant. Il s'abandonna finalement au ridicule absolu de toute cette histoire et le sentit s'agiter dans sa poitrine. La cellule était emplie du son hésitant de son propre rire.

Drizzt était resté assis avec une expression figée, comme s'il avait contemplé avec horreur un gouffre sans fond et était toujours convaincu qu'il allait y tomber alors qu'on l'arrachait d'un coup sec à la corniche.

Artemis se demandait à quel point son visage était embelli par cet air interdit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6**

Considérer Artemis comme un ennemi n'avait plus aucun sens à présent. Ce qu'il avait raconté ne pouvait pas faire office d'excuses pour les crimes qu'il avait commis… mais il ne l'avait pas utilisé comme une excuse. Il avait déjà admis que ses actions étaient foncièrement mauvaises, que sa vie était un insignifiant gâchis. Et ces mots, que Drizzt avait voulu entendre autrefois, paraissaient tout aussi vides. Il ne tirait aucun plaisir de voir Artemis sous ce nouvel angle.

Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis la veille. Depuis qu'Artemis avait… parlé. Drizzt n'oserait pas lui adresser un mot, pas ce jour-là, et le lendemain non plus. Il prévoyait de se taire pour tous les lendemains à venir en fait.

_Même un crétin pourrait voir que je l'ai poussé trop loin_, pensa Drizzt, surveillant Artemis du coin de l'œil._ Pour une fois que nous discutions, je suis allé trop loin. Bien sûr._ L'amertume qu'il ressentait pour son attitude était une étonnante surprise.

Les gardes avaient laissé de la nourriture une fois de plus. Du bœuf séché qui pouvait leur briser les dents, et de l'eau. Artemis mâchouillait la viande séchée seulement parce qu'il devait le faire. La faim l'avait sorti de force de son apathie.

Drizzt refusa. A la place, il restait assis à faire des marques dans les moulures du mur. C'était la langue des drows. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il écrivait. Il écrivait juste le peu dont il se souvenait de sa prime jeunesse. Depuis son arrivée à la surface, il avait perdu la majeure partie de son savoir du drow écrit, surtout par manque de pratique.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, surpris, au bruit d'une chose dure tirée sur les barreaux de la porte de la cellule. « Vous avez un visiteur, » lança le garde.

Drizzt franchit d'un bond l'espace qui le séparait de la porte et saisit les barreaux pour regarder de qui il s'agissait. Le garde n'avait pas dit juste. Il y avait plus d'un visiteur.

« Catti-brie. Bruenor. Régis. » Drizzt devait soudainement retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était effrayé avant qu'il n'aperçoive leur visage. « W-Wulfgar. » Malgré lui, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Catti-brie entoura ses doigts des siens. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et il voulut presque passer à travers les barreaux pour être plus près d'elle.

« Stupide elfe, » soupira Bruenor, se détournant de l'étalage affectif.

« Drizzt, » dit Wulfgar. Il semblait résolument épuisé et pâle. Drizzt songea que c'était son retour à Luskan qui rendait Wulfgar si maussade. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Drizzt jeta un regard à Artemis derrière lui. Artemis était assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cellule, contemplant fixement quelques brindilles de paille souillée. « Je vais bien. »

« Ils ont mis qui avec toi ? » demanda Wulfgar. Son front se ridait de confusion.

« C'est… » Drizzt fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. « C'est un vieil ami. » Il en ressentit aussitôt de la culpabilité. « En quelque sorte. Écoutez, vous devez le faire sortir d'ici. Il va mourir. »

« Toi aussi, » dit Wulfgar. Son regard se durcit. « Ils vont te tuer, Drizzt. »

Catti-brie se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Drizzt réalisa alors qu'elle ne parlait pas parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait la gorge trop serrée.

Bruenor ne pouvait pas le regarder non plus. « Ouais. Ils t'ont eu pour de bon. »

Drizzt en fut bouleversé. « Qu'ais-je fait ? »

Catti-brie commença à sangloter ouvertement. « Oh, Drizzt, t'as tué un homme de Luskan. Ils ont dit que c'était un espion du Magistrat ! Il était en mission ! »

« Mais comment - où… ? »

« L'homme dans l'allée. » Elle se détourna elle aussi, incapable de maîtriser ce qui allait arriver.

« Le… l'homme dans la… » Drizzt sentit que tout son sang s'échappait de son visage. « L'homme qui agressait cette femme et son bébé ? C'était un homme de loi ? »

« Surprise, surprise, » marmonna Artemis derrière lui.

Wulfgar se renfrogna, sans savoir qui était l'ex-assassin. « Qui c'est ? » marmonna le barbare.

« Je… » Les mots lui manquèrent. « S'il vous plaît. » Drizzt cherchait Wulfgar des yeux. « Vous devez me croire. Je… Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Il mérite une autre chance. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Tout l'attroupement observait la cellule et l'homme dissimulé par les ombres.

Drizzt s'agita, mal à l'aise. « C'est… c'est Entreri. Mais ne dites plus ça. Ce n'est pas son nom. Ce n'est… pas une bonne idée. Il est vraiment affecté. Appelez-le juste Artemis pour le moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Catti-brie semblait tout à coup hystérique. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je pensais qu'il était reparti pour le royaume de Calimport ! Je ne l'aime pas, Drizzt, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser sortir d'ici ! Il me fait peur ! »

« Tu as entendu ça ? » dit Artemis, les regardant de ses yeux gris, calmes. « Je lui fais peur. Fais ce qu'elle dit, Drizzt. Laisse-moi ici. »

Drizzt lui jeta un regard où se lisait l'impuissance, la culpabilité grandissant dans sa poitrine. « Je… je ne peux pas le laisser ici. » Il les regarda de nouveau, effrayé mais déterminé. « S'il vous plaît. Si vous me faites sortir, faites-le sortir aussi. Autrement… Autrement nous devrons trouver un autre moyen. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à dire ça ? » interrogea Régis. Il était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, comme s'il avait l'estomac un peu dérangé par leur environnement, mais maintenant une l'ombre de la colère illuminait ses traits chérubins. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Est-ce qu'il te tient en otage ? Il ne peut quand même pas t'intimider ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas m'écouter ?_ Drizzt se détourna, observant la silhouette inclinée d'Artemis. « Ce n'est pas l'assassin que nous connaissons. Il avait fait du chemin, et il a changé. On le tient ici contre sa volonté, je me moque de savoir pourquoi, et je veux qu'il vienne avec nous. Il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide. Vraiment. Il en a besoin. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être toi ? » demanda Régis, avec une moue désobligeante.

« Je suis arrivé ici, » dit Drizzt. « Je suis ici dans cette cellule avec lui. Ça doit être un genre de signe. Je dois le faire. Je dois l'aider. S'il vous plaît. Aidez-moi à l'aider. »

Régis se détourna, bouleversé par ces paroles.

« Si vous êtes disposé à écouter quoi que ce soit, écoutez ça, » dit Artemis. « Emmenez-le avec vous. Il mérite de sortir d'ici. » Il laissa s'échapper un rire sinistre. « Moi ? Laissez-moi rester ici. J'irai à la mort volontairement. Ne le laissez pas vous faire changer d'avis. Vous êtes sages de me laisser ici, où je ne peux blesser personne d'autre. »

Tous les Compagnons échangèrent de longs regards entre eux.

Artemis soupira. « Drizzt, viens là. »

Drizzt s'arracha avec hésitation à ses amis et rejoignit le coin de la pièce, se penchant vers lui.

Artemis sortit de sa poche un petit objet plat. « Prends ça. » Il le plaça dans la paume de Drizzt et soupira. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. « C'est un dispositif qu'on peut utiliser pour appeler Jarlaxle. Si tu as des problèmes pour t'enfuir, appelle-le. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera. Je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup de choses, mais je suis certain de ça : il a une dette considérable envers toi, ou envers ta famille. Il ne te laissera pas tomber. »

Drizzt le dévisageait, ahuri, et observait le caillou lisse de rivière dans sa main. « Si tu pouvais l'appeler pendant tout ce temps… »

Artemis tourna vers lui ses yeux emplis de souffrance. « Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Ça fait trois ans, et c'est encore trop tôt pour lui parler. »

Drizzt referma ses doigts autour de la pierre et acquiesça. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour lui permettre répondre.

« C'est terminé, » annonça le garde.

« Attendez ! » Catti-brie essaya de rester en arrière, s'agrippant aux barreaux de la porte. Elle fut conduite de force avec les autres Compagnons.

Le ranger drow sentit un fardeau plus lourd que jamais peser sur ses épaules. Non seulement il avait la responsabilité de faire sortir Artemis de là, mais également celle d'appeler Jarlaxle pour le faire et d'une manière ou d'une autre de rétablir la paix entre les deux mercenaires. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Artemis refuser de fuir juste parce qu'il était si blessé par Jarlaxle qu'il refusait de parler au drow. Et Drizzt savait qu'Artemis ne pensait pas clairement quand il avait seulement dit que Jarlaxle l'avait trahi. Car si Jarlaxle s'était laissé lier à qui que ce fût par le biais d'un dispositif qui pouvait l'invoquer n'importe où et quand, alors il se préoccupait bien plus de cette personne qu'on pouvait le croire.

Drizzt pouvait dit avec une quasi certitude que Jarlaxle se préoccupait d'Artemis bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pas pour Zaknafein. Il serra son poing autour du caillou.


End file.
